¿Sirvió de algo?
by PauPau OwO 333
Summary: Los constantes pleitos y huelgas en casa de México le causan dolores de cabeza, no es que esté mal el que su pueblo pelee por sus derechos, el problema es que desde la revolución es más sensitivo a los dolores e indecisiones de su gente. Sólo Filipinas sabe de su problema y sufre por no poder ayudarlo ¿Hasta cuándo se acabará el dolor? ¿Cuándo se pondrán de acuerdo? T por lenguaje.


**Este fic es un tanto confuso, no sé si se entienda pero es que el ruido de la televisión de mi papá me distrae.**

**Antes de que se diga algo: No, no odio al personaje de Estados Unidos ni al de Rusia ni a ninguno otro, traté de escribir esto desde un punto de vista neutral y lamento si no me quedó así. Sí, me gusta el MexPhili pero esto no es necesariamente MexPhili, puede ser perfectamente interpretado como una relación de hermanos.**

**Me salió medio raro porque la verdad es que nunca le entendí nada al proceso de la revolución mexicana, siempre pensaba "Esta cosa es un desmadre ¿Cómo es posible que México siga siendo un país después de tanto embrollo". Con suerte recuerdo un par de cosas, no me sé el nombre de ningún tratado y apenas y conozco los ideales que regían a cada grupo, solo sé quien es Díaz porque duró 30 años en el poder, Zapata porque su apellido me recuerda a la palabra "Zapato" y a Pancho Villa porque su nombre me daba algo de risa.**

**Lamento cualquier error histórico *Reverencia profunda*.**

**Disfruten~**

**Aclaraciones: No, Hetalia no me pertenece. Sí, este México es mi OC (lo amo, pero aun no tiene nombre ;_;) y no, esta Filipinas no es de mi creación y la verdad no recuerdo de quién era (se llama Maria Clara de la Cruz Carriedo o algo así, si alguien pudiese decirme de quien es...¡Luchemos porque Filipinas aparezca en la sección de "Characters" de Fanfiction![?]).**

* * *

¿Sirvió de algo?

?/?/191?

La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle.

Empezó a dar vueltas por su oficina mientras su gente peleaba allá afuera, luchaba por tantas causas...

Y ninguno se ponía de acuerdo con otro.

A veces pensaba que había gente allí afuera peleando sin saber por qué.

Aun así, la revolución parecía la mejor solución a todos sus problemas.

Se sentó en su silla sólo para levantarse cinco segundos después, tal y como había hecho tantísimas veces en los últimos cinco minutos.

Llevó sus manos a sus cabellos cafés y tiró de ellos con fuerza, tratando de controlarse. Estaba ansioso, nervioso, confundido y asustado.

Que si los villistas... que los zapatistas... que los constitucionalistas... que si Reyes... Argumedo... Diaz...

— ¡ARG! ¡A la mierda! — gritó la nación.

_Joder, decidan de una vez, imbéciles_.

Pues él mismo no podía elegir lo mejor para si mismo, esa decisión era la de su pueblo.

México trataba de proteger a los suyos, pero al final del día eran los suyos quienes tenían que protegerlo a él.

Y casi nunca se ponían de acuerdo, ni siquiera había una mayoría establecida. A veces una ideología era la más aceptada y en un segundo lo era otra.

México, como nación, era plenamente consiente de que eso era algo completamente normal y estaba acostumbrado a ello... hasta la revolución.

Había empezado como ligeros dolores de cabeza ocasionales y cambios repentinos de opinión, pero nada realmente grave. Pero poco a poco los dolores de cabeza se empezaron a convertir en migrañas constantes y cambios de humor repentino, incluyendo indecisión, confusión y cambios de opinión sin razón aparente. Todo esto y otros problemas más se fueron acumulando hasta dejarlo tal y como en ese momento... al borde de la locura.

Era en esos momentos en los que se preguntaba si el resto de los países que tuvieron revoluciones se habían sentido así. Y si, efectivamente, ellos también tuvieron que soportar esa locura, México como persona los admiraría por el resto de su existencia como país.

También se pregunto si los pueblos nativos de sus tierras habían tenido que pasar por lo mismo para ser grandes.

_Náhua..._

_Maya..._

_Binizáa..._

Y a todos sus pueblos indígenas...

México como persona los adoraría por el resto de su vida, sólo esperaba que su gente dejase de ser ignorante después de la revolución y dejasen de utilizar el termino "Indio" como un insulto...

México sintió otra punzada en la cabeza que lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Se volvió a sentar por cinco segundos para levantarse y empezar a caminar por la habitación una vez más.

Las voces resonaban en su cabeza...

_"Don Emiliano Zapata le devolverá las tierras a quién le pertenecen"_

_"¡Se puede derrocar al gobierno con orden!"_

_"¡Pancho Villa tiene la razón!"_

Y es que no eran solo las personas que peleaban afuera de donde él estaba, era el conflicto que estaba por toda su casa, él tenía que soportarlo todo, todas las ideas, todos los ideales.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada.

— Don México ¿Se puede? — se oyó una voz masculina desde fuera.

—Pasa, pasa — permitió la nación.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido chirriante y un hombre de piel morena entraba a la oficina.

— Don México ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

_No, la cabeza me va a explotar..._

— Si, no se preocupe, Don Rafael — mintió México.

— Don México, su hermana vino de visita y he venido a ver si usted puede recibirla.

— ¿Cuál de todas mis hermanas? — México obviamente la iba a dejar pasar, pero quería saber a que clase de regañiza, discurso o palabras típicas de hermana- hermano se iba a tener que enfrentar... cosas que, él sabía, eran las maneras de su familia de demostrarle su preocupación por él.

— La morenita que casi no viene, la que no es de acá, Doñita Filipinas — contestó el otro.

— Ah... déjela pasar — fue todo lo que dijo México.

El hombre se fue de la habitación. México trató de calmarse respirando profundamente, no quería que Filipinas (ni nadie) lo viese en tan mal estado.

Ella llegó caminando muy rápidamente, su cabello negro largo casi se levantaba en el aire por la velocidad de la chica, abrió la puerta con muchísima agresividad y la azotó al cerrarla con mucha fuerza. Se dirigió a México con pasos firmes y lo miró con sus ojos dorados llenos de furia, como si se lo fuese a comer en cualquier momento. Se detuvo frente a él y abrió la boca para decir...

— ¡No sabes cuanto ODIO al IDIOTA de tu vecino!* — y la chica empezó a gritar palabras en tagalo en español e incluso en inglés armando frases incomprensibles que seguramente tendrían mucho sentido si estuviesen dichas en un solo idioma (y no serían frases alagando los ojitos azules de E.U. precisamente).

Y México, por más que quería hacerle caso a la chica, no tenía las fuerzas para siquiera tratar de entenderla, para calmarla, para decirle que todo estaba bien y que ambos saldrían adelante como habían hecho hasta ese momento porque eso era lo mismo que se llevaba repitiendo por años, esperando por el fin del conflicto en sus tierras.

Y de nuevo las voces resonaron en su cabeza, pero esta vez fue diferente.

_"¡...ZAPATA...!"_

Eran gritos, gritos demasiado intensos.

_"¡...LA CONSTITUCIÓN...!"_

Lo iban a matar...

_"¡...VILLA...!"_

Tenía que sacarlos de su cabeza...

— Zapata... — murmuró, interrumpiendo a la menor.

— Eh... ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó con preocupación la chica, acercándose a su hermano lentamente.

— ... La constitución... — murmuró otra vez el muchacho, con la cabeza gacha.

Filipinas no entendía nada.

— Oye... Sé que yo soy la menor y que tu siempre cuidabas de mí cuando yo era niña... — empezó a decir Filipinas, tomando de los hombros a México — pero ya soy mayor y si tienes algún problema yo puedo escucharte, siempre me vengo a quejar y nunca te dejo decirme nada así que... si tienes muchos problemas yo puedo...

— Pero Villa... — interrumpió una vez más el mayor — él tiene el apoyo del gringo...

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Él tiene el apoyo del gringo! — gritó por fin México, sujetando a Filipinas de los hombros y empezando a sacudirla con violencia.

— ¡E- espera! Me-¡Me lastimas!

— ¡Pero hay que poner orden al MALDITO país! ¡Necesitamos otra MALDITA constitución! — el chico estaba fuera de si, sus ojos lucían furiosos y a la vez sin vida. Soltó a la chica... más bien, el término correcto sería que aventó a la chica y empezó a caminar muy rápidamente por toda la habitación con su cuerpo dando temblores y saltos, de vez en cuando parecía que se mecía a si mismo, se frotaba los brazos como si tuviese frío y a veces llevaba sus manos a su cabeza. Pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, seguía gritando — ¡No, eso no! ¡Lo primero es regresar las tierras a los campesinos! ¡No! ¡Hay que darlas a quién las trabaja! ¿Y luego? ¿Qué hay de la gente con recursos? ¿A ellos los vamos a dejar sin nada? ¡Ellos joderan al país antes! ¡PERO SI YA LO ESTÁN JODIENDO, PUTA MADRE!

— Mehiko... me estás asustando... — Filipinas no sabía que hacer ¿Acaso México estaba... discutiendo consigo mismo? Ese no era el problema ¡Lo estaba haciendo a gritos! ¿Eso es algo normal?

— ¡Hay que centrarnos en ser una potencia sin importar el sacrificio! ¡BIEN! ¿Y LUEGO? ¡Pero es que ya no nos llegan armas, chinga! ¡¿Quieres un arma?! — México desenfundó una pistola que solía llevar consigo, Filipinas se echó para atrás.

— Mehiko!

_BANG!_

La venta se rompió en miles de pedazos por el impacto de la bala.

— ¡Aquí está tu puta arma, cabrón! — México arrojó la pistola al suelo y se dirigió a su escritorio, empezando a tirar todos los papeles y cosas que tenía allí — ¡Las inversiones! ¡Lo que el país necesita son inversiones! ¡CAPITAL EXTRANJERO!

— Mehiko... — Filipinas empezó a acercarse a él con mucha cautela.

— ¡LO QUE FALTABA! ¿y LUEGO QUÉ? ¡VENDAMOS TODO A LOS GRINGOS DE UNA VEZ!

— Mehiko... por favor... no hables así... — Filipinas estaba sencillamente aterrada, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, no le gustaba ver a su hermano así.

— ¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO! ¡NO LE VES COMO YO LO VEO!

— Mehiko... basta ya... — la chica acercó sus brazos hacia el mayor, tratando de tomar sus hombros.

— ¡CIERTO! ¡TAMBIÉN PODEMOS DARLE TODO A LOS EUROPEOS! ¡SEAMOS UNA COLONIA OTRA VEZ! O MEJOR AÚN ¡UN REINO!— en ese tono de voz había un especial sarcasmo — ¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ LA DEMOCRACIA!

— Mehiko! ¡Basta ya! — Filipinas alzó la mano y, con lágrimas en los ojos, azotó su palma contra la mejilla de México.

Y México... bueno, él se quedó con la cara ladeada unos segundos, en shock. Luego, lentamente se giró para ver a su hermana...

_Llorando... por mi culpa..._

Filipinas lo abrazó, llorando con más intensidad.. y México le devolvió el abrazo, con fuerza y firmeza.

— Lo siento...

(...)

?/?/201?

— Aun así, pienso que el gobierno americano debería dejar de meterse en mis asuntos...

— C'mon, admite que lo que haces es terriblemente malo, yo, como hero que soy, debo detenerte.

— Lamento decirte que lo que tu haces son cosas peores... ¿Quieres preguntarle a V'yetnám?**

— Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero lo que tú haces también es contra los ideales de la ONU.

— Kolkolkol...

Una junta tranquila... ¿Es que acaso eso era mucho pedir? Aunque México en realidad no ponía mucho de su parte para establecer orden en las juntas. En parte le divertía mucho ver a E.U. y a Rusia pelear... por otra parte era aterrador.

La ONU era una organización creada para mantener el orden y la paz mundial, él había firmado para eso...

— Puta madre... — México soltó un suspiro, sus ojos chocolate amenazaban con cerrase en cualquier momento y es que últimamente estaba bastante melancólico hasta el punto de no dormir en las noches por el mar de pensamientos y recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

También estaba la gente, las marchas, las protestas. Él no tenía problemas pues ya estaba acostumbrado y sabía que su pueblo tenía todo el derecho de quejarse con ese maldito gobierno suyo, él mismo estaría protestando de no ser por esas juntas que no servían para nada...

Y ese puto dolor de cabeza.

Ahí estaba otra vez, lo conocía perfectamente.

Generalmente no eran ataques fuertes, pero podían llegar a ser una molestia.

Filipinas estaba sentada a su lado, hablando tranquilamente con Hong Kong. No, él no quería molestarla.

Pero ese maldito dolor de cabeza.

Puso su mano en la pierna de la asiática por debajo de la mesa con discreción, un gesto fácilmente malinterpretable, pero México no quería interrumpir la plática. Filipinas se apresuró en tratar todos los temas que necesitaba con el otro asiático y, después de una cortés despedida, se volteó a México.

— Mehiko? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Las reformas...

— ¿Reformas? — Filipinas empezó a buscar entre sus hojas, pensando que quizás México estaba hablando de algún tratado o algo así, después de todo ellos ya casi no se hablaban para otros temas que no fuesen de trabajo.

— Las jodidas reformas... van a amolar al país...

Filipinas comenzó a entender.

— Pero mejorara la economía...

— Bien, Mehiko... calma.

— Y después todo volverá a subir de precio... privatización...

— Filipinas tomó la mano ajena y la presiono con fuerzas en un gesto de apoyo.

— No es privatización... carajo...

México apretó con fuerzas la mano de la menor, tratando de calmarse. Ambos mantuvieron las manos debajo de la mesa y Filipinas empezó a hablarle a México de cualquier cosa con tal de detener sus pensamientos.

— Y entonces Hapón tuvo que buscar por toda la casa, pero lo que no sabía era que yo había escondido su katana en el armario que se supone que yo no conozco...

México seguía la historia con dificultad, pero la seguía y asentía por cada cosa que entendía.

Ojalá nadie le pidiese más concentración porque sentía que apenas podía.

— Hey! Mexico! — ese fue Estados Unidos.

_Pinche gringo maldito... pendejo... pedazo de..._

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con agresividad, Filipinas apretó su mano.

— ¡Tienes que estar de acuerdo con lo que propuse!

Joder ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando el gringo? No quería ni preguntar, pues no iba a entender. Con la poca capacidad que tenía en ese momento para procesar información, interpretó las miradas asesinas entre su vecino y Rusia, así supo la respuesta que debía dar.

— El gobierno mexicano se encuentra en desacuerdo tanto con las formas de proceder de los Estados Unidos Norteamericanos como las de la Federación de Rusia — era la respuesta que siempre daba a los problemas de esos dos (excepto en casos muy especiales) — Sin embargo, no intervendrá en este conflicto. Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos permanecerán internacionalmente neutrales como en las últimas décadas.***

Todos tomaron la respuesta de México como algo completamente natural y siguieron con sus pleitos.

— Rusia tiene razón... — murmuró México.

— Mehiko... — volvió a llamar Filipinas, tensándose una vez más ¡Diablos, su hermano ya había logrado distraerse!

— No, Estados Unidos está ayudando... Ese imperio capitalista sólo se está metiendo donde no le importa... Rusia está abusando de la situación de otras naciones...

Filipinas sufría de ver México así, pero en esos casos sólo podía permanecer a su lado. Ser su amiga, su hermana, su cómplice.

México se lamentaba de hacerle eso a Filipinas, se lamentaba de que nadie se pusiese de acuerdo y, sobre todo, se lamentaba de ser tan débil. Si tan sólo fuese más fuerte...

El desacuerdo entre la gente era algo normal para cualquier país. Pero desde la revolución, México sufría de esos ataques muy constantemente y por cosas relativamente pequeñas, aunque por suerte ninguno de esos ataques era tan fuerte... aun así, había veces en las que hablaba solo, en las que debía encerrarse a si mismo en su cuarto, en las que no podía llamar a Filipinas pues ella tenía su vida y era la única que sabía sobre esos ataques de locura.

Había veces en las que se tenía que quedar solo.

Era tan terrible que México solía preguntarse a menudo dos cosas:

¿La revolución acabó ya? Y si sí...

¿Sirvió de algo?

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado. Lo he escrito en una sola tarde y no me he fijado muy bien en los detalles, espero que no tenga faltas de ortografía y que sea entendible ^w^".**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Notas:**

***Filipinas se está quejando de Estados Unidos porque en ese entonces el territorio filipino era parte de Estados Unidos gracias a la guerra Filipino-estadounidense y las cosas que hicieron los invasores a los filipinos eran crueles. Miles de civiles filipinos murieron, a los prisioneros los torturaban haciéndolos tragar grandes cantidades de agua hasta inclusive matarlos e incluso hubo una orden a los militares estadounidenses de matar a todos los mayores de DIEZ años.**

****Rusia se refiere a que Vietnam ganó la guerra contra E.U. y que su gobierno se volvió socialista. Obviamente Vietnam tendría que estar del lado de Rusia. También insinúa que la guerra contra Vietnam fue una seria violación hacia la política de la ONU.**

*****México suele hacer eso, nunca se pone del lado de nadie, cosa que no es mala.**

**Si tienen alguna otra duda, pueden preguntar ^w^.**

**-Paulina.**


End file.
